This invention relates to supporting means for a sewing machine in a cabinet and, more particularly, to those supporting means capable of supporting a sewing machine in more than one position.
There are numerous devices for raising and lowering a sewing machine in a cabinet. One of these devices is disclosed in U.S. Patent No. RE.28,835 of Roberts et al includes a machine mounting platform and a base interconnected by parallel links, and a lever for raising and lowering the platform. However, when the platform is raised or lowered there is also a lateral shifting thereof requiring an oversized opening in the cabinet top.